


All over again

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Tobirama has been stuck in a loop so long he's lost sense of time.Luckily someone finally finds him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	All over again

He threw a kunai.

How long had it been? How long had he been stuck in this motion, unable to get out. To call for help.

Were his students even aware what had happened, were they alive?

Tobirama had no answers to that.

It must have been years by now. So many seasons had change outside his hideout….

And he just threw his kunai again, explosion forever ringing in his ears.

It atleast couldn't have been centuries. His seals were still up. He hadn't caught glimpse of anyone through all this time.

Once again, his body goes through the motions.

This is driving him insane.

***

Kakashi is tired when he runs into it. He would've just gone straight past it if he hadn't opened his sharingan to double check he wasn't being followed.

He wasn't, but to his left was a barrier. Hiding behind a genjutsu.

It really wasn't any of his business, but this was fire country. And he hadn't heard of any facilities around this stretch of land. Highly suspicious.

(And he was curious.)

It took him quite a while to actually get through the barrier. While the genjutsu part was simple with a sharingan, trying to find the weak spots of the sealwork took a lot of digging through half remembered lessons.

But he was in.

And the first sound he can hear is an explosion.

For a moment Kakashi thought he'd disabled the barrier wrong and drigered a self destruct, but no.

The sound kept repeating at steady intervals. Not getting any closer or further away.

Like the same thing kept getting blown up.

It was bizzare.

Steadily, Kakashi approached the mouth of the cave where the flash of lights came from. Making sure to step quietly and mask any signs of himself.

He flinched backwards when at the mouth of the cave, a kunai swished past. How had they noticed him? Only to freeze in shock when, for a _ fleeting _ moment, the second Hokage appeared.

Only to disappear again and the explosion to sound of.

And then he appeared again. And again. And _ again _ .

Kakashi swallowed nervously, slowly a picture of what could be wrong forming in his mind.

A time loop. A  _ causal _ time loop. Somehow self-contained. Keeping the Second trapped. Repeating his last few moments without rest.

Was this where the man had disappeared all those decades ago?

Not dead, but stuck?

It was a horrifying thought, Kakashi had to do something.

With a narrow timing, Kakashi managed to pull the Second to himself, out of the cave.

In his haste however, he forgot to count in the Seconds monumentum and they went tumbling. Kakashi barely managing to soften the impact by putting himself between the ground and the past Hokage.

With a groan, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, feeling for wounds or bumbes, before daring to open his eyes to check if the other man made it.

He had no idea what braking a decades long causal loop could do to a person. Having thought them only theoretical.

He is answered by bleary eyes blinking up to his hitai-ate and then closing.

Soon he can hear soft snores rising from the Second as he goes slack on top of him.

In the background, the explosions have stopped.

***

Tobirama slowly wakens to a soft snapping of fire and the scent of something savory in the air.

He feels warm. For the first time in so long.

He can't even remember when he last slept. Last smelled anything but the cave and the explocion within.

It makes his eyes ache as he fights the urge to open his eyes. He doesn't want this to be proven a hallucination. Doesn't want open his eyes just to see his hand once again stretching to catch something he never will.

It feels like just moment later someone touches him. It is by now such a foreign feeling that he couldn't stop his eyes from opening.

What greeted him was a near fully covered face and a startled gray eye.

**Author's Note:**

> So... back to my fave ship.
> 
> I had more ideas, but dialogue just wasn't happening so I cut it here.
> 
> That does mean I _might_ continue this, but for now it's complete.
> 
> Thnx CreatePeaceFromChaos for the title!


End file.
